bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Shinigami
Appearance Beauty's most distinguishing feature is his spiky purple hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown-like eyes. He likes to wear relaxing clothes.6 He has a tendency to wear jackets.7 Since becoming a Shinigami, he's built a muscular tone to his body.8 When in his spiritual form, Beauty wears the fullbring attire similar to Ichigo Kurosaki, which is the Shinigami attire of 2315, he's the only one who comes to wear it after the death of his masters.9 It isn't unusual in his time to be dressed in such fashion.10 Beauty's appearance has caused several people, including Rukia Kuchiki, to note a similarity to Ichigo Kurosaki, the former substitute soul reaper.11 After training with the Kuchiki's, Beauty's hair grows considerably, but soon gets a hair cut after Rukia demands it.12 < Personality Beauty is a very kind yet impulsive person, he is very patient and can also be very sarcastic at times which could be both good and bad. Despite some of his rude Sarcasm, he is a very outgoing guy who is pretty down to earth, he stands for all that is righteous & believes in karma. •In battle Beauty has a habit of mocking his opponents by rudely commenting on their attributes even though his aren't up to par, making him a more hypocritical fighter. •In battle beauty has another bad habit of telling jokes to lighten the mood of his opponents before coming in for an attack. •Beauty also has a side of him that is very sadistic, if he's pushed to this dangerous point he can be really ruthless and destructive. When in battle against evil, he loves hearing his opponent scream & beg for mercy in this state, he slowly kills his opponents by piercing holes into their bodies, inserting poisonous & burning reiatsu. History Beauty was born on March 11th as the son of 2 lower ranked Shinigami who he never came to meet in the world of the living. 4 years after; he was founded by Rukia Kuchiki When he was four. Beauty was taken in by Rukia Kuchiki where he met and befriended his older sister Ranira Utsukushī who was also under the care of Rukia. In training, Beauty would get beaten in every match they had, she would help Beauty if he was being picked on by bullies and cheer him up if he was upset.19 Beauty was able to see the future for as long as he could remember.[5354 Sometimes when he was around the ages 6-9 he'd have visions about a war that'll destroy the soul society. This used to give him nightmares as a young boy but at the age of 10 he manages to ignore those types visions because he believed that would never happen.55 One day, when Beauty was twelve, he decided to enter the world of the living to search for his parents to learn more of himself, during thins time he felt different from the other soul reapers around him, even his very own sister. In the world if the living Beauty meets The Dark Cloaked Quincy, otherwise known as the 「Youngest king to ever walk」 at an ice cream shop where Zayrune angrily shouts at him for taking the last of his favorite ice cream. Startled, Beauty laughs at the young boy before leaving the shop, causing a young Zayrune to hold a grudge against him. Beauty had not yet known this boy to be a king or his cousin for that matter until the next tine he entered the world of the living where the two met again but this time they came to learn that their ancestors were rivals after a quick match, leaving Beauty badly injured - Sometime Later Beauty confronts Rukia Kuchiki and asks if he can go to school in the world of the living which is strictly forbidden; but after convincing her of who his ancestor was, she decides to let him do so but he was to return to the soul society everyday. 2315 Just 1 year after graduating from Karakura town highschool along with his cousin Zayrune Kurai; Beauty returns to the Soul Society, expecting a celebration but he finds an devastating sight. The soul society was crumbling and breaking apart. His visions cans true. it appears that he had missed the battle that determined the fate of the Soul Society. Beauty barely survives an explosion from a nearby shadow figure that wipes the shrine soul society and its residents off the map, the entire Gotei 13 lays in ash after beauty arises from his slumber to only find a man standing in the midst of the ashes. This made Beauty jump to the conclusion that this man was responsible so he asked if he was by any chance responsible for the destruction and the man goes moments without a response before two gates to hell open up behind him, causing Beauty to charge at the man to only be sent flying the opposite direction after his attacks write parried with ease. The Dark Cloaked Quincy Just months after returning to the world of the living & building a hideout called the Kuchiki Hideout, a wave of destruction hits the material world after the gates of hell open up, leaving Beauty in critical condition this time around. The Dark Cloaked Quincyon the other hand takes the lead to fight off the army of hell with his clan and soon finds beauty buried under a pile of rubble after the aftermath of the destruction, this wave was known as the Skull wave. This wave of energy was confirmed to have killed around 60% of karakura towns' population, leaving it in ruins, soon the ruin would spread to the rest of the world. Beauty awakens once again, beating death again to only see both Rukia Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki fighting to survive as they lay with fatal wounds. Beauty approaches both his masters and bows his head, pleading to her to not die, until Rukia places a hand on his face and weakly whispers. “You may not be my birthright son.. But you remind me of my old friend.. Ichigo..” Beauty heard of Ichigo many times growing up, he knew 300 years back that Ichigo kurosaki was a hero. Just moments after saying that Rukia would smile and say her final words. “Goodbye.. Son..” Since that very day, Beauty vowed to restore 2315 and win the war that he soon learns about after being stabbed directly in the chest by a dying Byakuya Kuchiki, in which he explains the reason he stabbed him. In this certain blade, spirit energy of the fallen soul reapers along with Rukia, himself, & Ranira existed within it. Byakuya states that this blade was used for emergency purposes such as this one. He also states that they should've known that some sort of destruction would come sooner or later to the soul society again. This made Beauty the final hope of the soul society and the world of the living of the year 2315. Beauty still hadn't yet understood what this meant but soon he'd find out after many incidents of exploding into rage and hollowfying uncontrollably for hours on end due to his soul getting used to the energy. Once this was finally over Beauty passes out to only enter an subconscious state where he would stand in front thousands of soul reapers from the past who were now depending on his soul alone to restore their home & bring peace back to the spiritual realm. So beauty vows to restore the soul society & the world of the living. This was the last time he got to see Byakuya & Rukia Kuchiki, knowing that they now existed within him along with the rest of the soul society. When Beauty awakens the next morning he takes on a new form known as the 2315 Shinigami attire, an armor that represents a new generation of the soul society. Thousand Year Blood War Arc Somehow Beauty & his friends from 2315 manage to go 300 years back in time to battle Yhwach after learning that the soul society faced a threat that could even cause repercussions in the future. So most likely because of The Dark Cloaked Quincywho was indeed a genius in history they were able to turn back the hands of time to take part in the fight at Wandenwreich. Techniques & Abilities *'Master Swordsman':In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Beauty relies mainly on swordplay even though he can fight with his sword sealed. Aside from his initial training with Rukia, he is essentially on a "instincts" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. Beauty can perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes and cut through very sturdy targets. His overall skill allows him to fight rough against sword masters like that of Aizen, Sōsuke's caliber. While usually fighting right-handed.541542543 *'Kidō Master': Beauty has great proficiency in using Kidō spells. He is skilled enough to use Kidō without the use of their incantation; he used Hadō#90. Kurohitsugi, and even though he did not utter its incantation, it was sufficient enough to disable Byakuya Kuchiki in training.199 He can produce powerful protection spells while in battle.200 *'Shunpo Master': Beauty is so fast, one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place.201 Beauty can easily outmaneuver Rukia's Bankai and enhanced speed, to the point where he could casually lay a hand on her chest and still dodge a point-blank attack.202 Beauty can dodge simultaneous attacks at close range and evade Bankai-level techniques. Opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them, and beauty is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds, even when being attacked from behind.203204 *'Cero': Beauty can fire Cero from his fingers & his mouth (When hollowfied) with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast, and is purple instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast can send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range.7071 He can fire it from either hand, and if in a crisis, he could send a barrage of cero blasts at a multitude of opponents. 72 *'Bala': This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Beauty's Bala is blue,76 and is powerful enough to blast a huge hole the size of 50 feet into the ground.77 *'Enhanced Strength': Beauty is deceptively mighty for his slim build. He can physically injure an Espada known primarily for his physical strength, with no visible effort.84 He can Change the landscape with a single strike at the ground with his sword.85 With a single kick, Beauty sent 4 Menos Grande's flying a tremendous distance away.86 *'Hakuda Combatant': While in a Gigai, he fought enemies with his hands and feet (kicking, punching, etc.).306307 He is capable of hand-to-hand combat while in his Shinigami state, possessing augmented strength. During a small training match with Aizen, Sōusuke. Beauty managed to dodge his fastest attacks.146 *Sōkotsu (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu (Another technique), it is a pretty powerful two-fisted punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent. Beauty mastered this skill at around the age of 13. *'Godly Spiritual Power': Beauty boasts an unimaginably level of spiritual energy308 and can exert fatal amounts of Reiatsu when needed.309 His Reiatsu is Purple. *'Keen Intellect': Beauty has repeatedly shown himself to be very intelligent. He easily compensated against the power of A Quincy with combination attacks.311312 During his stay in the Human World after wishing to go to school there, Beauty proved himself very useful in training Zayrune. Beauty is very knowledgeable, as shown from his knowledge of Soul Society's history. *'Unmatched Endurance': Beauty is Very resilient, holding an unmatched endurance. He withstood being impaled around 5 times by Senbonzakura in training with Byakuya and withstood Level 90 Hados from Aizen, Sosuke. along with Grande Cero blasts from a few espadas.313 *'Precognition': Beauty has had the ability to see into the future since he was a young boy. 412 This ability isn't mandatory nor mastered due to the fact that he ignored the visions that did in fact come true. 413 *'Ōken': Beauty has the Ōken imparted into his bones, which grants him the ability to travel into and out of the Soul King Palace, as well as grant permission to others. *'Master Healer': Beauty has the ability to heal himself & his allies in battle, this ability is mostly used in crisis situations. *'Hollowfication': Beauty had been able to hollowfy since he was a kid, by the age of 19 he's mastered it. In this state he can fire Cero's (Doom blasts) and his fighting abilities increase exponentially. Zangpakutō *'Zangpakutō': Eclisia Kitsuné: (狐) 《Assembling fox》In its sealed state it Is a long machete-like blade, with a silver edge, round hilt, simple white cloth-wrapping, and flat base. Capable of cutting through any solids it also holds the strength of every soul reaper to have lived in the past, making the blade seem invincible BUT like every Zangpakutō it has a weakness, many in fact. *Shikai: The calling word for his sword is Assemble, call for the blade to unleash a purple like aura to increase it's durability and strengths to a new height, growing four shadow blades full of energy. It's special ability is mainly used for melee combat. *Bankai: Tamashī no megami《Goddess of the souls》In its Bankai the blade turns completely into Reiatsu, fusing with what seems to be a Shihakushō made out of black Reiatsu. The Bankai's special ability is Melee style combat and Elemental style combat. The black Reiatsu that pulsates into a Shihakushō is made out of black flames that burn hotter than the sun itself, the results of getting hit by Beauty in this form is fatal. This form also increases his movement speed by 3x and increases his defense as well as offense. The flames can burn anything in its path including fire itself, it is strictly forbidden for his Bankai to be released unless it is a true emergency. •'敬虔な影牙Keiken'na eiga': 《Godly Shadow fang》At the instant of the slash, Eclisia, absorbing Beauty's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward.562 This slash takes the form of a Fang or the shape of a wave.563 .564 The Keiken'na eiga is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Beauty has used this technique in several different, difficult manners. Similar to the Getsuga Tenshō, the Keiken'na geiga is noticeably smaller but far more faster. A single strike from it cleanly cut off the top portion of a building in Wandenwreich after beauty went back in time. He can also fire this blast with enough spirit energy to destroy Hueco mundo and maybe even Push Yhwach back. His blade can also fire a barrage of several sword blast attacks ( Such as this one ) if in a crisis. TO BE CONTINUED Beauty will develop as time goes on, for now he is in the year 2015 where he gets to Meerut the heroes of the past, Such as Ichigo Kurosaki & his friends. This is most likely during or before the invasion of Le Quincy's. Not after. Who knows. ^~^ Hope you enjoy